


(Don’t) stop liking me

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 16 (Jeno Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jeno sabe perfectamente que JaeMin siente cosas por él que no debería sentir por solo un compañero de grupo.





	(Don’t) stop liking me

**Author's Note:**

> La mitad de esta historia está inspirada en el momento que tuvieron mientras se hacían las fotos para el Yearbook y la otra mitad está inspirado en un sueño muy aleatorio que tuve una vez.

Hacía meses que Jeno se había dado cuenta de que JaeMin bebía los vientos por él de una forma que él nunca se había planteado. Hacía meses que Jeno se había dado cuenta de aquello, casi un año, pero nunca le había hecho frente a aquel problema porque, de todas formas, delante de las fans tenían una reputación que mantener. Sin embargo, había cosas a las que no podía dejar de darle vueltas… la forma en la que JaeMin se lo quedaba mirando, la forma en la que lo tocaba cuando estaba a su lado, la forma en la que se dirigía a él, cambiando deliberadamente su tono, haciéndolo mucho más suave, buscando siempre las palabras más dulces. Jeno no podía evitar pensar en ello y tampoco podía evitar pensar en cómo su corazón, a veces, se saltaba algún latido cuando notaba cómo el otro chico lo miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, con sus grandes ojos brillando de una forma completamente preciosa.

 

            Jeno jamás se había planteado el por qué lo molestaba aquello, por qué lo molestaba y por qué a la vez no lo hacía.

 

            Muchas veces había querido al chico que dejara de quererlo, que nada bueno iba a salir de algo como aquello, que algo más allá de la amistad era algo que no se podían permitir en aquel mundo tan cruel, que el fanservice estaba bien, pero que ir más lejos que encantar a las fans no les iba a salir bien, les iba a dar demasiados quebraderos de cabeza e iba a acabar con ellos dos destrozados y con el grupo también sufriendo por ellos, algo que no podían permitirse por nada del mundo.

 

            Era por ese motivo, por el que Jeno trataba de no pensar en ello, trataba de dejarlo todo correr, pero… había veces en las que no podía hacerlo. Y una de aquellas veces, acabó explotando.

 

            Eran los últimos en salir de la sala de ensayo, los últimos por haberse quedado perfeccionando algunos de los pasos de la nueva canción y lo único que Jeno deseaba era volver al piso para darse una ducha y tenderse en la cama para no volver a levantarse de ella en mil años. Era tarde, estaba muy cansado y totalmente sudado, no tenía ganas de nada, pero mientras se quitaba la camiseta que había estado usando todo el día para ponerse una un poco más decente —sin agujeros al menos— se dio cuenta de que JaeMin no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo y no pudo dejarlo pasar más.

 

—Deja de hacerlo —murmuró Jeno, tratando de sonar lo más frío posible mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Dejar el qué? —cuestionó JaeMin, frunciendo su ceño levemente, como si no hubiera entendido a qué se refería.

 

            Jeno sabía perfectamente que se estaba haciendo el tonto, que sabía qué era lo que él quería decirle y que quería evitar aquella conversación tanto como él mismo la había querido evitar durante los anteriores meses… pero ya era hora de que se enfrentaran a aquello y no lo dejaran correr más, que no dejaran que se convirtiera en un problema realmente grande que no pudieran solucionar hablando. Jeno sabía que JaeMin estaba al tanto de lo que quería decir con sus palabras, pero aún así, se lo explicó.

 

—Deja de quererme —dijo—. No nos va a llevar a ningún lugar feliz.

 

            El chico apretó sus labios en una fina línea y después caminó hacia Jeno, colocándose frente a él, a una escasa distancia, sin perder el contacto visual.

 

—Yo te gusté primero… —replicó JaeMin.

 

            Jeno no pudo evitar soltar algo parecido a un suspiro y un bufido mezclados, totalmente incrédulo por la respuesta que había recibido. Tenía el descaro encima de decir aquello. Jeno siempre lo había visto como un amigo, siempre lo había visto como alguien en el que podía confiar y hablar de cualquier cosa, nunca lo había mirado con otros ojos a pesar de que Jeno sabía perfectamente que JaeMin sentía cosas por él que no debería sentir por solo un compañero de grupo —a pesar de que a veces su corazón tratara de traicionarlo haciéndolo pensar que él también sentía cosas por JaeMin—.

 

            —¿De verdad crees eso? —le cuestionó. JaeMin asintió.

 

            Jeno entrecerró sus ojos e, impulsivamente se acercó al otro, acorralándolo contra las taquillas de color rojo en las que guardaban sus pertenencias. El sonido metálico que se produjo al chocar la espalda del menor contra la superficie llenó la silenciosa sala junto a un leve quejido salido de los labios de JaeMin. Jeno lo miró fijamente, tratando de transmitirle con la intensidad de su mirada que se equivocaba, que él no sentía nada, que solo eran amigos y que debían permanecer como amigos el resto del tiempo si no querían problemas que no iban a poder solucionar. Sin embargo, JaeMin llevó sus manos hasta los hombros desnudos del mayor y lo atrajo hacia él, buscando sus labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

 

            Y el beso estuvo lleno de furia, estuvo lleno de sentimientos encontrados, estuvo lleno de juego de lenguas, tratando de dominarse la una a la otra, estuvo lleno de intención por no separarse hasta que el otro cediera. Y fue Jeno el que finalmente se abandonó al beso, se abandonó a la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del menor y al sabor de su boca, se abandonó a él y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y la vocecita en su cabeza que siempre había tratado de acallar empezó a sonar demasiado potente aquella vez diciéndole que él también quería a JaeMin.

 

            Cuando se separaron, la mirada de Jeno seguía siendo fuerte y JaeMin la sostuvo sin ningún problema, pero ya no lo era tan fija como antes del beso. Jeno podía verse reflejado en los ojos cristalinos de JaeMin y se vio totalmente extasiado, encantado, se vio como nunca se había visto antes: observando a JaeMin.

 

            —Deja de quererme —volvió a murmurar Jeno.

 

El chico seguía tratando de convencerlos a ambos de que aquello era una locura que no debería de seguir adelante, una locura que no podían llevar a cabo, tratando de convencerlos de que lo mejor era seguir de la misma forma que habían estado siempre. Sin éxito.

 

—Cuando tú dejes de quererme —replicó JaeMin, volviendo a acercarse a él para dejar un beso corto en sus labios.

 

Y aunque la boca de Jeno seguía diciendo que “dejara de quererlo”, su mente repetía aquellas palabras, colocando un “no” delante.

 

 

 

 


End file.
